wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czarny kot
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} , 1895.]] Nie spodziewam się i nie wymagam wiary dla wielce dziwnej i wielce skądinąd poufnej opowieści którą chcę pismem utrwalić. Byłbym, doprawdy, szaleńcem, gdybym się tego spodziewał w chwili, gdy własne moje zmysły odmawiają mi swego świadectwa. Szaleńcem jednak nie jestem — i mam zupełną pewność, że nie majaczę. Przecież jutro umieram, dziś tedy pragnąłbym ulżyć swej duszy spowiedzią. Moim zamiarem bezpośrednim jest jasne, treściwe i bezstronne podanie do wiadomości powszechnej szeregu nagich zdarzeń z zakresu życia domowego. Zdarzenia owe w swych skutkach przeraziły mię — wzięły na męki — unicestwiły. Mimo to nie będę próbował wyświetlenia ich istoty. Dla mnie osobiście ukazały się od strony przerażenia — wiele osób ujrzy w nich mniej zgrozy, więcej baroku. Kiedyś, być może, znajdzie się umysł, który zmorę moją sprowadzi do poziomu zjawisk oklepanych — umysł pogodniejszy, logiczniejszy i o wiele mniej od mego płomienny, który w wypadkach ze zgrozą przeze mnie głoszonych wykryje jeno zwykłą następczość przyczyn i skutków, niezmiernie zgodnych z ładem codziennym. Od dziecka zdradzałem miękkość i ludzkość uczuć. Tkliwość mego serca była tak znamienna, że dzięki niej stałem się kozłem ofiarnym mych kolegów. Szczególniej przepadałem za zwierzętami i za zgodą rodziców posiadałem wielce różnorodny zespół ulubieńców. Cały niemal czas spędzałem w ich towarzystwie i nigdy nie czułem się tak szczęśliwy, jak wówczas gdy je darzyłem pokarmem i pieszczotą. Ta osobliwość mego przyrodzenia wzrastała wraz z wiekiem i gdym zmężniał, stąd głównie czerpałem moje uciechy. Tym, którzy darzą uczuciem wiernego i zmyślnego psa, nie mam potrzeby tłumaczenia istoty i stopnia zadowoleń płynących z owego źródła. W bezinteresownej miłości zwierzęcia, w jego nieszczędzącym własnego życia poświęceniu tkwi coś, co bezpośrednio porusza serce ludzi, którzy częstokroć mieli sposobność stwierdzenia wątłej przyjaźni i słomianej wierności człowieka w oryginale. Ożeniłem się wcześnie i z radością wykryłem w żonie mej zgodność upodobań. Zauważywszy mój pociąg do tych domowych pieszczochów, nie przeoczyła nigdy sposobności dostarczenia mi okazów najbardziej uroczych. Mieliśmy — ptaki, rybę złotą, pięknego psa, króliki, małą małpkę i kota. Ten ostatni był okazem zastanawiająco krzepkim i wspaniałym, całkowicie czarnego futra i przedziwnej zmyślności. Mówiąc o jego inteligencji, żona moja, niepozbawiona w głębi duszy zabobonów, częstokroć napomykała o rozpowszechnionym w starożytności wierzeniu, które we wszystkich czarnych kotach widziało przerzucone czarownice. Nie znaczy to wszakże, aby zawsze w takich razach zachowywała powagę — i jeśli czynię ową wzmiankę, czynię ją po prostu dlatego, że w tej właśnie chwili przyszła mi do głowy. Pluton — tak się nazywał kot — był moim ulubieńcem, moim towarzyszem. Sam osobiście podawałem mu pokarm. Włóczył się za mną wszędzie, gdziekolwiek poszedłem. Nie bez trudności wymogłem na nim posłuszeństwo zakazowi włóczenia się za mną po ulicach. Przyjaźń nasza trwała w tym stanie lat kilka, w których czasie całokształt mego charakteru i usposobienia pod wpływem Demona Niewstrzemięźliwości — rumienię się na owo wyznanie —uległ zasadniczym zmianom na gorsze. Z dnia na dzień stawałem się coraz pochmurniejszy, coraz skorszy do gniewów, coraz obojętniejszy na uczucia innych ludzi. Pozwalałem sobie na używanie słów grubiańskich w stosunku do mojej żony. W końcu — gwałciłem nawet nietykalność jej osoby. Zmiana mego usposobienia, ma się rozumieć, dała się we znaki moim nieszczęsnym ulubieńcom. Nie tylko ich zaniedbywałem, lecz i dręczyłem. Wszakże — co do Plutona — miałem dla niego sporo jeszcze względów, które mi wzbraniały złego z nim obejścia, podczas gdy nie doznawałem żadnych skrupułów w dręczeniu królików, małpy, a nawet psa, jeśli przypadkowo lub przyjaźnie stawały mi na drodze. Atoli zło moje coraz bardziej zuchwaliło się we mnie — któreż bowiem zło dorówna alkoholowi! — i wreszcie sam Pluton, który obecnie starzał się i, co idzie za tym, nieco zeszkaradniał — sam Pluton zaczął wyczuwać skutki znikczemnienia mego charakteru. Pewnej nocy, gdy powróciłem do domu z jednej nałogowo przeze mnie odwiedzanej nory zamiejskiej, uroiłem sobie, iż kot unika mojej obecności. Schwyciłem go za kark — on zaś, spłoszony moją przemocą, z lekka poranił mi zębami rękę. Owładnęła mną nagle wściekłość demona. Straciłem przytomność. Zdawało się, iż duch mój przyrodzony znienacka wymknął mi się z ciała i przepojona ginem, nadszatańska złość przeniknęła każde włókno mej istoty. Z kieszeni kamizelki wyszarpnąłem scyzoryk i otworzyłem. Porwałem biedne zwierzę za gardło i śmiało wyważyłem mu z orbity jedno ślepie! Rumienię się, płonę od wstydu, drżę opisując to piekła godne okrucieństwo! Gdy ze świtem rozum odzyskałem — gdy wytchnąłem czad mej hulaszczej nocy, doznałem z powodu popełnionej zbrodni uczucia, które było na wpół zgrozą, a na wpół wyrzutem sumienia, lecz było to co najwyżej — słabe i niewyraźne uczucie i duch mój nie ukorzył się przed owym ciosem. Oddałem się ponownie swym chuciom i wkrótce zatopiłem w winie wspomnienie mego czynu. Tymczasem kot powoli wracał do zdrowia. Orbita pozbawiona ślepi a miała wprawdzie pozór straszliwy, lecz kot zdawał się już nie cierpieć. Swoim zwyczajem chodził tam i z powrotem po pokoju, wszakże, jak winienem był tego oczekiwać, za moim zbliżeniem się, uchodził z najwyższą trwogą. Dość mi jeszcze pozostało z mych dawnych uczuć, aby początkowo doznać goryczy na widok tak jawnej odrazy ze strony stworzenia, które mię niegdyś tak miłowało. Owo jednak uczucie ustąpiło wkrótce gniewowi. I wówczas, jakby dla ostatecznego i nieodwołalnego pchnięcia mię do upadku, zjawił się duch Przekory. Filozofia nie zdaje sobie żadnej z tego ducha sprawy. A jednak wierzę w to święcie, jak w istnienie własnej duszy, że przekora jest jednym z pierwotnych popędów ludzkiego serca — jedną z niepodzielnych, pierwiastkowych władz lub uczuć, które nadają kierunek charakterowi danego człowieka. Któż, popełniając czyn niedorzeczny lub nikczemny, nie dziwił się po stokroć tej prostej oczywistości, iż wiedział, że winien go był nie popełniać? Czyż pomimo doskonałości naszego rozsądku nie mamy nieustannych zakusów do naruszania tego, co jest Prawem, dla tej po prostu przyczyny, iż wiemy właśnie, że jest to Prawo? Powtarzam — ów duch przekory przyczynił się do ostatecznego mego upadku. Ten to żarliwy, niezgłębiony popęd duszy ku dręczeniu siebie samej — ku gwałceniu własnej natury, ku złoczynieniu dla samej miłości złego — skłonił mię do snucia w dalszym ciągu i ostatecznie do całkowitego wypełnienia męczarni, którą zgotowałem dla bezbronnego zwierzęcia. Pewnego poranku — z zimną krwią —zadzierzgnąłem wokół szyi kota pętlicę i powiesiłem go na gałęzi drzewa. Powiesiłem ze łzami w oczach — z najsroższymi wyrzutami sumienia. Powiesiłem, ponieważ wiedziałem, że mnie kochał i ponieważ czułem, że nie dał mi żadnego do gniewu powodu. Powiesiłem, ponieważ wiedziałem, że czyniąc tak, popełniam grzech — grzech śmiertelny, który hańbi nieśmiertelną duszę moją aż do stopnia wyświecenia jej — jeśli to jest możliwe — poza obręby nieskończonego miłosierdzia Wszechmiłosiernego i Wszechstraszliwego Boga. W nocy, która nastąpiła po dokonaniu owego okrutnego czynu, zbudził mię ze snu okrzyk: Pożar! Kotary mego łóżka były w ogniu. Dom cały płonął. Kosztem niemałych wysiłków uszliśmy płomieniom — moja żona — służący i ja. Ruina była doszczętna. Pożar pochłonął wszystką moją fortunę i odtąd oddałem się rozpaczy. Nie pragnę nawiązać łańcucha przyczyn i skutków pomiędzy mym okrucieństwem a klęską — jestem wyższy ponad tego rodzaju słabostki. Lecz zdaję sobie sprawę z łańcucha zdarzeń i nie chcę przeoczyć ani jednego ogniwa. Odwiedziłem zgliszcza w dniu, który nastał po pożarze. Mury z wyjątkiem jednego runęły, zaś ów jedyny wyjątek był właśnie przepierzeniem wewnętrznym, niezbyt grubym, położonym mniej więcej w miejscu, na którym wspierało się wezgłowie mego łóżka. Większość muru w tym miejscu oparła się działaniu ognia — wypadek, który przypisywałem świeżo wykonanej jego odnowie. Wokół tego muru zgromadził się tłum gęsty, a ci i owi szczegółowo i z ożywieniem zdawali się badać upatrzony jego zakątek. Wyrazy: Dziwne! Szczególne! — i tym podobne okrzyki wzmogły moją ciekawość. Zbliżyłem się i ujrzałem, niby płaskorzeźbę uwypukloną na białej powierzchni, postać gigantycznego kota. Kształt jego był odtworzony z czarodziejską zaiste ścisłością. Na szyi zwierzęcia zwisał — powróz. W pierwszej chwili, gdym zjaw ów oglądał — mogłem to bowiem tylko za zjaw uważać — zdumienie moje i przestrach nie miały granic. Lecz rozum przyszedł mi wreszcie z pomocą. Kot — pamiętałem to dobrze — został powieszony w przyległym budynkowi ogrodzie. Na okrzyk trwogi tłum niezwłocznie wtargnął do ogrodu i zapewne znalazł się ktoś, co kota od drzewa odczepił i przez otwarte okno wrzucił do mego pokoju. Uczyniono to niewątpliwie w celu zbudzenia mnie ze snu. Brzemię innych murów zasklepiło ofiarę mego okrucieństwa w miazdze świeżych pokładów gipsu. Wapno tego muru, przesycone płomieniem padliny, utworzyło podobiznę taką, jaką właśnie oglądałem. W ten sposób — wobec dziwnego a opisanego powyżej trafu — jeśli nie ukoiłem całkowicie sumienia, zaspokoiłem zdawkowo mój rozum, mimo to wszakże traf ów głęboką bruzdą wyrył się w mej wyobraźni. Przez kilka miesięcy nie mogłem się pozbyć zmory kociej, i w tym okresie czasu ponownie zakradło się do mej duszy półuczucie, które miało pozory, lecz nie było wyrzutem sumienia. Posunąłem się aż do opłakiwania straty zwierzęcia i do poszukiwania wszędy — w najnikczemniejszych zakamarkach, które obecnie odwiedzam nałogowo, innego ulubieńca tegoż gatunku i pozorów mniej więcej podobnych, aby mieć zastępcę. Pewnej nocy, gdy na wpół obłędnie siedziałem w jednej bardziej niż zatraconej norze, uwagę moją przykuł nagle przedmiot czarny, tkwiący na wierzchu jednej z olbrzymich beczek ginu czy też rumu, które stanowiły główną ozdobę sali. Od kilku minut przyglądałem się uporczywie górnemu dnu tej beczki, a obecnie zdziwiła mię przede wszystkim ta okoliczność, że dotąd nie spostrzegłem tkwiącego na nim przedmiotu. Zbliżyłem się i zmacałem go dłonią. Był to kot czarny, bardzo duży kot — pojemności co najmniej Plutona, podobny doń bezwzględnie, z wyjątkiem jednej różnicy. Pluton na całym ciele nie miał ani jednego białego włosa; ten zaś był posiadaczem szerokiej i białej, aczkolwiek nieokreślonego kształtu pręgi, która przesłaniała cały niemal zakres piersi. Zaledwo go dotknąłem — powstał nagle, zamruczał głośno, otarł się o moją dłoń i zdawał się wyrażać swój zachwyt z powodu okazanych mu przeze mnie względów. Był to właśnie ów wierny okaz, którego poszukiwałem. Natychmiast zaofiarowałem się właścicielowi z kupnem tego kota, lecz ten nie uznał w nim swojej własności, nie znał go — nigdy go dotąd nie widział. W dalszym ciągu darzyłem go pieszczotami i gdy zamierzałem wrócić do domu, zwierzę wykazało chęć towarzyszenia mej osobie. Pozwoliłem mu iść za sobą i, schylając się od czasu do czasu, głaskałem je mimochodem. Wszedłszy do domu, zachował się jak na swych własnych śmieciach i natychmiast zapłonął wielką przyjaźnią dla mej małżonki. Co do mnie — poczułem wkrótce rodzącą się w mej duszy odrazę do niego. Był to skutek wprost przeciwny spodziewanemu przeze mnie. Nie wiem jak i dlaczego się to stało, lecz jego widoczna dla mnie czułość napawała mię niemal wstrętem i nużyła. Z wolna i stopniowo uczucia wstrętu i nudy wezbrały aż po gorzki kres nienawiści. Unikałem zwierzaka. Niejasne poczucie wstydu i wspomnienie pierwszego czynu okrucieństwa wzbraniały mi dręczenia tego zwierzęcia. Przez kilka tygodni powściągałem się od bicia kota lub od popędliwych względem niego postępków, atoli stopniowo — nieznacznie — zacząłem nań spoglądać z niewysłowionym przestrachem i milcząc uchodzić przed jego nienawistną obecnością jak przed podmuchem dżumy. Do mej nienawiści dla zwierzęcia przyczyniło się niewątpliwie odkrycie, którego dokonałem rankiem, nazajutrz po sprowadzeniu go do domu, a mianowicie — tak samo, jak Plutonowi, brakowało mu jednego ślepia. Z tego wszakże powodu zwierzę nabrało jeno tym większej wartości w oczach mojej żony, która, jak już wspominałem, w wysokim stopniu posiadała tkliwość serca, stanowiącą niegdyś moją cechę charakterystyczną oraz częstokroć źródło najprostszych i najczystszych radości. Wszakże przywiązanie do mnie kota wzrastało na przekór mej do niego odrazy. Chodził krok w krok za mną z uporem, który trudno by było przekazać zrozumieniu czytelnika. Ilekroć siadłem, zwijał się w kłębek pod moim krzesłem lub wskakiwał mi na kolana, obdarzając mię straszliwymi pieszczotami. Jeśli powstawałem z siedzenia, wściubiał mi się między nogi i przyprawiał mię niemal o upadek lub, zanurzając w mym ubraniu długie i ostre pazury, wpełzał mi tym sposobem aż na piersi. W takich chwilach, pomimo żądzy zabicia go na miejscu, hamowałem się po części na skutek wspomnienia mojej pierwszej zbrodni, lecz głównie — muszę to wyznać co prędzej — z powodu rzetelnego przed zwierzęciem strachu. Strach ów nie był właściwie obawą bólu fizycznego, a jednak znalazłbym wielkie przeszkody do określenia go w sposób inny. Ze wstydem niemal wyznaję — tak, nawet w tej celi zbrodniarza wyznaję niemal ze wstydem, że strach i przerażenie, którymi napełniało mnie zwierzę, wzrosły dzięki jednej z najwierutniejszych mrzonek, na jakie tylko zdobyć się można. Żona moja nieraz zwracała mi uwagę na zarys białej pręgi, o której mówiłem, a która stanowiła jedyną widomą różnicę pomiędzy tym dziwnym a owym zamordowanym przeze mnie okazem. Czytelnik bez wątpienia przypomina sobie, iż owa oznaka, mimo sporych rozmiarów, miała pierwotnie kształt nieokreślony, lecz z wolna — w miarę stopniowań — niepochwytnych stopniowań, w których mój rozum przez czas długi chciał się koniecznie dopatrzyć urojeń — nabrała wreszcie nieodpartej jasności zarysów. Stała się teraz odwzorowaniem przedmiotu, którego nie mogę bez zgrozy nazwać po imieniu, a tu właśnie i tu przede wszystkim taiło się to, co mnie zmuszało do powzięcia strachu i wstrętu względem potwora i co skusiłoby mnie do pozbycia się go na zawsze, gdybym miał śmiałość po temu. Obecnie — powtarzam — była to podobizna ohydnego, zwłowieszczego narzędzia — podobizna szubienicy. O, grobowe i straszliwe narzędzie! Narzędzie zgrozy i zbrodni — agonii i śmierci! Byłem oto zaiste nieszczęśliwy ponad miarę nieszczęścia dostępnego Człowiekowi. Bydlę przyziemne, którego brata unicestwiłem wzgardliwie — bydlę przyziemne zgotowało dla mnie — dla mnie, istoty, stworzonej na wzór i podobieństwo Boga Najwyższego, klęskę tak wielką i tak ponad siły! Niestety, ni dniem, ni nocą nie zaznałem odtąd słodyczy spoczynku! Dniem zwierzę nie opuszczało mię ani na mgnienie, a nocą — co chwila — po to się jeno budziłem z niewypowiedzianie trwożnych snów, aby wyczuwać na twarzy ciepły oddech owej namacalności i jej wiekuiście utrwalane na mym sercu niepomierne brzemię — wcielenie Zmory, z której nie mogłem się otrząsnąć! Pod uciskiem takich męczarni źdźbło pozostałych we mnie dobrych uczuć — sczezło. Złe tylko myśli poufaliły się z mym duchem — najmroczniejsze i najnikczemniejsze ze wszystkich myśli. Właściwa memu usposobieniu posępność urosła aż do rozmiarów nienawiści dla wszelkiej rzeczy i wszelkiej istoty ludzkiej. Tymczasem żona moja, która się nigdy nie skarżyła, stała się — niestety — moim codziennym kozłem ofiarnym, najcierpliwszym łupem nagłych, częstych i nieposkromionych wybuchów wściekłości, której się odtąd oddawałem na oślep. Pewnego dnia — gwoli jakiejś domowej potrzeby — towarzyszyła mi w zejściu do piwnic starego domostwa, gdzie zamieszkaliśmy pod musem nędzy. Kot szedł za mną po stromych stopniach schodów i na wstępie, omal nie wywróciwszy mnie na głowę — rozjątrzył mój gniew aż do obłędu. Uniósłszy topora i zapomniawszy w mej wściekłości dziecinnego strachu, który dotąd dłoń moją hamował, wymierzyłem w zwierzę cios, który byłby śmiertelny, gdyby padł jakom chciał. Wszakże cios ów powściągnęła dłoń mej żony. To pośrednictwo podjudziło mię aż do szatańskich rozwścieczeń. Wyszarpnąłem dłoń z jej uścisku i zanurzyłem topór w jej czaszce. Padła trupem na miejscu, nie wydawszy jęku. Spełniwszy tę zbrodnię straszliwą, natychmiast i z wielką przytomnością umysłu zakrzątnąłem się dokoła ukrycia zwłok. Zmiarkowałem, że ani w dzień, ani w nocy nie zdołam wynieść ich z domu, nie narażając się na niebezpieczeństwo zwrócenia baczności sąsiadów. Kilka pomysłów przemknęło mi przez głowę. Była chwila, że zamierzyłem pokrajać ciało na drobne kawałki i zniszczyć je ogniem. Potem postanowiłem wyżłobić jamę w gruncie piwnicznym. Potem chciałem wrzucić ciało do studni podwórzowej — potem zapakować je do skrzyni, niby towar na sprzedaż, z przestrzeżeniem wszelkich stosownych pozorów i polecić posłańcowi, aby je wyniósł gdzieś za miasto. Ostatecznie zatrzymałem się na pomyśle, który, moim zdaniem, był najlepszy ze wszystkich. Zdecydowałem się zamurować je w piwnicy na wzór mnichów średniowiecznych, którzy podobno zamurowywali swe ofiary. Piwnica bardzo odpowiadała wykonaniu podobnego zamiaru. Mury były zbudowane niedbale i świeżo powleczone grubym pokostem tynku, któremu wilgoć atmosfery nie dała stwardnieć. Ponadto — w jednym z murów tkwił występ, utworzony ślepym kominkiem czy też rodzajem jaskini, pokostowanej i murowanej tak samo, jak reszta piwnicy. Nie wątpiłem, iż uda mi się z łatwością wyważyć w tym miejscu cegły, wtłoczyć tam ciało i zamurować wszystko w taki sposób, ażeby niczyje oko nie zdołało wykryć nic podejrzanego. I nie pomyliłem się w mych rachubach. Z pomocą obcęgów, bez żadnego trudu, wyszarpnąłem cegły i starannie przystosowawszy zwłoki do wewnętrznego muru, utrzymałem je w tym położeniu aż do chwili, gdy całemu obmurowaniu przywróciłem pozór pierwotny. Zaopatrzywszy się ze wszelkimi możliwymi środkami ostrożności w zaprawę wapienną, piasek i szczerk, urobiłem tynk, którego nie można było odróżnić od dawnego, i bardzo pilnie powlokłem nim nowo powstały mur. Dokonawszy pracy, zauważyłem z zadowoleniem, iż wszystko udało się jak najlepiej. Mur nie zdradzał najmniejszych śladów uszkodzenia. Z największą starannością usunąłem wszelki gruz, odarłem — że tak powiem — ziemię ze skóry. Z tryumfem rozglądałem się wokół i mówiłem sam do siebie: "Tu przynajmniej trud mój nie pójdzie na marne!" Pierwszym moim odruchem było — wypatrzenie zwierzęcia — przyczyny tak wielkich nieszczęść, gdyż w końcu postanowiłem nieodwołalnie pokarać je śmiercią. Gdybym je w tej chwili przyłapał, los jego byłby rozstrzygnięty. Lecz zmyślne zwierzę zlękło się snadź wybuchów mego przed chwilą gniewu i postarało się o to, aby nie napatoczyć mi się na oczy w obecnym stanie mego usposobienia. Ani opisowi, ani wyobrażeniu nie podda się głębokie i błogie uczucie ulgi, którą nieobecność nienawistnego zwierzaka wytworzyła w mym sercu. Nie zjawił się przez noc całą, a przeto — od czasu sprowadzenia go do domu — była to pierwsza dobra noc, gdy zasnąłem krzepkim i spokojnym snem. Tak,wyspałem się wespół z ciężką zmorą zbrodni w duszy! Przeminął drugi i trzeci dzień, a kot mój nie powracał. Raz jeszcze westchnąłem jak wyzwoleniec. Potwór, gnany przestrachem, opuścił te miejsca raz na zawsze! Nigdy go już nie zobaczę! Wesele moje nie miało granic! Zbrodniczość potajemnego czynu niepokoiła mię aż nazbyt niewiele. Dokonano dokładnie jakiegoś tam badania, lecz zaspokojono się byle czym. Zarządzono nawet śledztwo, które — ma się rozumieć — nic wykryć nie mogło. Uważałem moją przyszłą szczęśliwość za pewnik. Na czwarty dzień po zabójstwie gromada agentów policyjnych niespodziewanie wkroczyła do domu i ponownie dokonała dokładnego przeglądu miejsca zbrodni. Ufny wszakże w niedostępność skrytki, nie doznałem żadnego niepokoju. Urzędnicy zniewolili mnie do towarzyszenia im w ich poszukiwaniach. Nie pominęli badaniem ani jednego zakrętu, ani jednego kąta. Wreszcie po raz trzeci czy czwarty zeszli do piwnicy. Żaden muskuł nie drgnął mi w twarzy. Serce moje uderzało spokojnie jak serce nowo narodzonego. Szerokim krokiem zmierzyłem piwnicę od końca do końca, skrzyżowałem dłonie na piersi i z ochotą przechadzałem się tu i tam. Policja była najzupełniej zadowolona i sposobiła się do wyjścia. Radość mego serca była zbyt wielka, abym podołał jej stłumieniu. Pałałem żądzą uronienia choćby jednego słówka, jednego tylko słówka, aby w ten sposób zatryumfować i podwoić ich przekonanie o mojej niewinności. — Panowie — rzekłem wreszcie, gdy społem wchodzili na schody — jestem oczarowany tym, że uciszyłem wasze podejrzenia. Życzę wam wszystkim pomyślnego zdrowia i nieco większych zasobów ugrzecznienia. Mimochodem, panowie, dorzucę, iż oto — oto przed wami dom krzepko zbudowany (pod wpływem rozjuszonej żądzy wygłoszenia czegokolwiek z miną zuchwałą zaledwo wiedziałem, co mówię). — Mogę twierdzić, iż jest to dom przedziwnie krzepko zbudowany. Te mury — czy odchodzicie, panowie? — Te mury są szczelnie spojone! I tu przez rozszalałą do obłędu przekorność — uderzyłem z mocą laską, którą miałem w ręku, akurat po tej części muru, kędy tkwił trup wybranki mego serca. O, niechże przynajmniej Bóg ma mię w swej opiece i niech mię broni przed pazurami Arcydemona! Zaledwo echo mych uderzeń rozległo się w ciszy, a jakiś głos odpowiedział mi z wnętrza grobu — początkowo była to skarga stłumiona i przerywana jak szloch dziecięcy, który wkrótce potem wezbrał w krzyk przeciągły, donośny i nieprzerwany, zgoła przeciwny wszelkiemu przyrodzeniu i nieludzki, w wycie i skomlenie, na wpół pełne zgrozy, a na wpół tryumfujące może się wyłonić jeno z czeluści Piekieł — potworne pianie, wydzierające się jednocześnie z krtani męczonych skazańców i z gardzieli demonów zdjętych weselem potępienia! Byłaby szaleństwem próba wysłowienia tego, co się działo we mnie. Uczułem, że tracę zmysły i chwiejnym krokiem dobrnąłem do przeciwległego muru. Przez mgnienie urzędnicy, stojąc na schodach, trwali nieruchomi, drętwi od przerażenia. W chwilę potem tuzin rąk mocnych wściekłym rzutem dopadł do muru. Mur runął jako jeden strzęp. Ciało, już sporo napoczęte rozkładem i poplamione skrzepłą krwią, stało sztywnie przed oczyma widzów. Na jego głowie z krwawą, na oścież rozwartą paszczą i z jedynym skrzącym się ślepiem — gnieździło się wstrętne zwierzę, którego podstęp zniewolił mnie do zbrodni, a którego głos zdradziecki wydał mię w ręce kata. Zamurowałem potwora w mogilnej wnęce! ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *The Black Cat (oryginał w języku angielskim) *El gato negro (w języku hiszpańskim) *Le chat noir (w języku francuskim) *Чёрный кот (w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim